Two Pennies A Wish
by mintcandy
Summary: Wishing comes in many ways, but two pennies, and one fountain, can equal, fate.
1. Chapter 1: Wishing

**Welcome all viewers and thank you for wanting to take your precious time and read my story, I am truly thankful. This is my very first story and I do hope it is not too much of a bore. Anyhow, please leave a review! But if you just read the story, I'm still grateful! Also, just so you know, this story is going to be BB and Rae, so please, if your review is going to be critical, don't insult the pair. I like them even if you don't, I'm sorry if that sounds harsh. Well I'll shut up so you can read! ENJOY!**

**Summary: Wishing comes in many ways, but two pennies, and a water fountain, can equal, fate.**

**Disclaimer: What ever you hear, if it's about me owning the Teen Titans you can safely assume, they are on something.**

**Two Pennies A Wish**

**Chapter 1: Wishing**

Beast Boy smiled brightly as he looked over the edge of the fountain's rim, the cold cement tickled his skin beneath the thin protection of his gloves. He looked at the soft blue water against the dark night sky, the stars making illuminations against the surface of the water. Beast Boy looked at all the small coins in the water, quarters, dimes, nickels, and a lot of scattered pennies.

Suddenly the calm and peaceful environment was broken at the shrill beeping of his communicator. Beast Boy quickly fumbled for it, clumsily opening it. "Yeah?" Beast Boy answered only partially annoyed, as Robin's face appeared on the tiny screen.

Robin had that serious leader face spread out, "Beast Boy come over to the bank on Falcom Street. We have trouble." The communication was then shut off, leaving Beast Boy closed out from any objections. Not that he had any, being a Titan was something he had chosen to do, and obeying came with it.

Beast Boy looked one more time at the small fountain, the top lightly spraying water to the bottom. He then turned to the sky and felt his arms rapidly grow feathers.

Raven blasted Cinderblock with a rather huge amount of black energy. Cinderblock stumbled, but otherwise seemed unaffected from the attempt of battle.

Cinderblock then thrusted his mighty arm at the dark girl, and roared threateningly. No one was to get in the way of his job.

Raven dodged the attack and a blue beam was shot at Cinderblock when he attempted another act of violence. The beam came from Cyborg, who was now running the other direction as Cinderblock became interested in him.

Green starbolts came flaring down at Cinderblock from an enraged Starfire. Cinderblock grunted and looked up at her flying form. He picked up a rather large boulder and aimed it at the red head, then fired away.

Starfire 'eeped' and flew off in the other direction. Raven used her powers to lift up a large beam of metal, and threw it at Cinderblock. Cinderblock grabbed the beam and struggled against the strength of her power, and managed to take the beam from her telepathic grip.

Cinderblock then threw it back at her, knocking her unexpectedly out of the air.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled as he threw a freeze disc at the walking brick.

Cinderblock's feet froze to the ground, and he roared in frustration, pounding his fists to his chest.

A green Tyrannosaurus Rex caught Raven as she pelted down from the sky. The monstrous creature roared and put Raven safely down on the top of the building next to it. Then Beast Boy charged at Cinderblock, his head colliding with Cinderblock's chest. Cinderblock fell to the ground, unconscious.

Starfire and Cyborg wasted no time in wrapping the brick beast in metal beams, so he was powerless.

The T-rex carefully took the dark girl from the cold roof of the building, and still holding her in his hands, transfigured back into his not so human form. Raven groaned and opened up her eyes before Beast Boy could begin to panic.. She looked up at him, "B-Beast Boy?" She questioned, her eyes had a dazed look in them.

Beast Boy grinned, "In the flesh." He replied wittily.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy I can walk, I'm not disabled, so if you could kindly put me on the ground I would appreciate it."

Beast Boy mocked hurt, "Ouch Rae, I was just helping you out a little, you know, friend to friend." He said with a grin, as he let her down.

She stumbled a little, but regained her composure almost immediately, covering up the pain and hurt in her eyes with no expression whatsoever. Beast Boy liked little moments like that, where people just let their true feelings fall out to the world, letting you know that they were just as normal as you were.

Cyborg called the police and told them the exact location of Cinderblock, and to contact one of the Titans if they were to have any trouble.

Robin sighed, "Good job team, we're done here." He said quietly as he jumped on to his R-cycle and sped off, leaving a trail of dust as a goodbye.

Starfire frowned at Robin's quick departure, he had been more and more engrossed at finding Slade then he had ever been. Robin had told her it was only because he loved her too much, and Slade would use that as an advantage. So Starfire allowed him to continue his search for Slade. She was happy as long as he was happy.

Cyborg looked at his built in watch, smiling, "Well, I'll see y'all later, I have a date with Bee." He said looking down happily at them.

Starfire seemed overjoyed, as she clasped her two orange hands together, "Friend Cyborg I wish you joyful times and many blessings on your date with a friend comrade!"

Cyborg smiled brightly at the Tameranium, "Thanks Star," He then climbed into the driver seat of the T-car, and waved, "See y'all!" he cried happily. His trail becoming another scorched onto the slightly wet road.

Starfire turned to the two remaining Titans still looking at the departure of Cyborg, "I am most sorry friends, but I wish to slumber well tonight, for I have a date with Robin tomorrow morning." Her smile taking up at least half her face.

Beast Boy and Raven turned to her, and Beast Boy smiled, "Well see ya then Star." Raven simply nodded, and Starfire took to the sky with another wave goodbye to her friends.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Everyone is just so lovey dovey around the tower now, it's weird."

Raven nodded slightly, "For once I agree with you." She said with a frown.

Beast Boy smiled at her, "Ya, me and you are like, the only sane one's there!"

Raven said nothing, but continued to look up at the stars above her, no emotions playing in her eyes.

Beast Boy shrugged and then grabbed her arm, when she turned around, he just smiled, "I have to show you something."

Raven glared, "Do you have to rip my arm off in the process?"

Beast Boy let her arm go and smiled nervously, "Heh, sorry about that."

Beast Boy then waved his hand, telling her to follow, "C'mon Raven, you might like it."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy I highly doubt I would like anything you like."

Beast Boy frowned, "Please Rae." He begged.

Raven sighed, "If you promise never to call me that again."

Beast Boy nodded, smiling, "You got it."

Raven frowned, she had a feeling she was going to regret this.

Beast Boy pointed to the small fountain that he had found. It was in the middle of a small park that some of the local kids would come and play at, the mothers sitting and talking, all the while trying to make sure their kids wouldn't get in trouble.

Raven walked up beside Beast Boy, putting her hood down, so that it now lay peacefully on her shoulders. She looked at the small pool of water that was swaying serenely threw the fountain, the small ripples of drops coming down from the top of the fountain. Raven looked at Beast Boy, confused at why he brought her here. Beast Boy just smiled and reached into his pocket, searching through it for something.

Beast Boy smiled as he pulled out what he had been searching for, opening his palm for Raven to observe the treasure, two pennies. One showing heads the other tails, two different sides of the same thing. Beast Boy dropped one penny into her pale hand, and nodded his head towards the fountain.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Beast Boy grinned at her confusion, "Make a wish. It's easy, you just, think of something you want really badly, and throw the penny into the water." He said, demonstrating by making a small throwing motion.

Raven looked down at her penny then back up at him, "Does it work?" She asked thoughtfully, feeling like a small child being taught by her dad. Well, so she thought, her dad wasn't exactly the type to sit down and have friendly chats about small things like this.

Beast Boy grinned wistfully, "If you wish real hard, it might."

Raven raised an eyebrow, as if to tell him this wasn't her thing. Beast Boy frowned, "C'mon Rae, please, just this once. " Beast Boy pleaded, frantically trying to make her agree, "Please?" He gave her the face, the big, bright eyes, the small adorable pout, the face.

Raven sighed, no use telling him no, he would keep begging. Raven turned to the fountain, and closed her eyes, searching her mind for something she might want. Maybe for more peace and quiet to come into her world, or maybe for a new dark book. She frowned, those seemed to be nice but her heart was yearning for something more.

What could that something be though? She felt her emotions stir within her, as she thought harder. There was something out there that she wanted and needed. She thought back to the tower, where she would find Starfire and Robin regularly making out on the couch, she would end up moving. Cyborg would be in his room or in the garage, talking to Bumble Bee. People acted so different when they were in love. She never found Robin without the company of Starfire, and never saw Cyborg without his communicator talking to Bee. It was sickening, but in a way, beautiful. She had only felt love once, with Malchoir, but that ended bad, the man had not really been in love with her. Maybe what she really needed, was someone. Someone, who would hold her, accompany her, talk to her, understand her, and maybe call her beautiful.

She could feel herself mentally smile, and scolded herself immediately for acting like a young schoolgirl.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, she knew what she wanted. She looked at the penny once more, hoping that a little piece of copper in old water would grant her wish.

Raven then mentally made the wish in her head, and gently threw the penny into the water. There was a small splash and then, nothing, ripples gently making their way out of the place her penny had fallen.

Raven's gaze drifted a little at the fountain, and then casually wandered over to Beast Boy. He had a peaceful look on his face, a gentle smile playing over his features, his right hand grasping the penny tightly. Raven silently wondered what he could be wishing for. For all she knew it could be a moped, his mind probably holding the moped in his head greedily.

Suddenly his eyes opened, holding desire in his bright green eyes, he smiled as he let the penny drop into the awaiting water. His gaze lifted from the fountain and came to Raven's. He smiled, like he always did, and walked up to her. "Done?" He questioned casually.

Raven nodded, looking back to the fountain, "So what did you wish for?" She questioned the changeling.

He smiled mischievously at her, "When you make a wish your not supposed to tell anyone your wish until it comes true, or else it won't work."

Raven frowned, "I wouldn't have told you my wish even if we we're allowed to tell." She then turned to face him again, "Besides, I'm pretty sure you wished for a moped."

Beast Boy just kept right on smiling, "You might be surprised." He then yawned, "Might as well head back to the tower, it's getting kinda late."

Raven looked up to the moon and nodded, it was so bright, like it was making a promise to someone down below.

Raven lifted herself into the air, and Beast Boy found himself turning into an eagle. Flying side by side two friends flew into the sky, under the stars gaze.

And somewhere in a fountain, two pennies floated to the bottom, side by side.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry if that was a little short, I'll be working on making them longer. Please give me suggestions, I haven't planned too far ahead, but I know where I'm going with this. I'm sorry if Raven is a little OOC in any of these chapters, but life's going on and she's learning to move on, and her partner in all of this is Beast Boy of all people, so there's gonna be some major changes in life for her. Please forgive me if this doesn't fit right with you, but this is how I'm going to write**. 

**Anyhow, review please, but if you don't, and this story brought a smile to your face, I'm just as glad! **

** Love and Peace  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships Wall

**Welcome! To another chapter of my story _Two Pennies A Wish_. I would like to thank all who had reviewed! It is now summer over here on the coast and I am more than ready to jump into the beach! Whew, it's hot over here, anyhow please read and review, though you do not have to, it is merely me asking you to. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** Yes, the people that told you that I own this are truly on something.

**TO:**

**KORIstarfireANDERS: **THANK YOU 100x and more! You made me smile and even do a little dance in the living room singing loudly and off-tune in front of my parents! You are my first reviewer and I would like to thank you for that, and your wonderful review! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too, although I'm not to pleased on how it came out for some reason…

**falyn anjel: **-smiles- Thank you, and fear not I am going to write more. Your review has made me smile greatly.

**roniloveyeu:**I will continue!

**DeadRose332:**Thank you! I worked awhile getting the intro just how I wanted and I'm happy to know it's pleasing! And I will try to keep the good work up!

**Crazy Sugar Girl: **THANK YOU! Updating regularly now that it's summer! Mmm…BBQ…

**I would like to thank you again for the amazing review. -tears a little- You guys are amazing…**

I am not to happy with how this chapter came out, and forgive me if they seem OOC at times, but sometimes it is a necessary evil as my friend Marcus would say. Well, here you go.

**Two Pennies A Wish**

**Chapter 2: Friendships Wall**

Raven slowly opened her eyes, as if a newborn. She turned in her bed, it making a small noise in the process. Her silk velvet sheets were tangled around her body, small ruffles, lining her flawless body. She didn't want to get up, she was comfortable in the warm sheets, the sun just starting to come up from the horizon. It's lazy gaze throwing a soft vibration of warmth and sleep in her body. Today was just one of those lazy days, it was going to be a beautiful sunny day, a few white fluffy clouds would hang in the sky, and the warmth of the sun would be just right. A light breeze would make it's way threw the city every now and then. A perfect day.

Raven grunted, frustrated at the thought of having to leave the warmth of her bed. Scolding herself afterwards for sounding a lot like Beast Boy. He was starting to rub off on her, and she knew it. She and Beast Boy spent a lot of time together now. Not too much else to do since a lot of Robin and Starfire's time was spent out on dates and Cyborg on the communicator. Raven found herself wishing to be in the company of someone, and she found it was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was surprisingly more than just immaturity and bad jokes. He was a sweet and kind soul, his smile was enough for her spirits to brighten. Usually he would play video games and Raven would sit beside him reading, being in the company of each other was enough for them. Then they would have to abandon the couch when Robin and Starfire came into the living room.

Raven picked herself up, the covers falling off her upper part of her body. She rubbed her eyes, hoping it would clean the sleep from them, and then performed the art known to man as stretching.

Raven then threw the covers from her body and got up, and made her bed quickly. She then grabbed a black brush off of her drawer and combed it threw her velvet hair. Her hair went naturally straight by the side of her head, a little damp from last night's late shower. She put the brush back onto her drawer, then made her way into the living room.

* * *

Raven sat at the table, a mug of Herbal tea in her hand as she sipped it lightly. 

Raven heard a pair of footsteps after a few minutes, and heard the slight stumble, and then the appearance of another Titan, Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled brightly at her, and waved cheerfully, "Hey Raven."

Raven nodded, "What are you doing up so early?" She questioned him, he was never the morning type.

Beast Boy smiled mischievously, "Let's just say Cyborg is going to get the scare of his life." He said maniacally, rubbing his hands together.

Raven sighed, "Let me guess, your going to replace Cyborg's meat with fake meat." She concluded.

Beast Boy's face fell, "How'd you know?" Beast Boy's face then fell into one of single-minded anger, "Are you reading my mind?" He asked, pointing an accusing finger in her direction.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy I'm an empath, I can only feel your emotion, not read your mind like a book, although it would be a lot easier." She confessed. "But as for why, it kind of obvious what your plan was."

Beast Boy then turned around, going through the refrigerator, pulling out various items of meat. "Good, because it's not nice going into my mind."

Raven rolled her eyes, then smirked slightly when she looked back at him, "Nice clothes."

Beast Boy looked up, a few ribs in his arms, he looked down at his clothes. He had a white muscle shirt that fit just right, and black pajama pants that seemed a little too big for him. He smiled at her, and put the ribs onto the counter, then turned around to face her. He then made a pose, placing one hand one his waist and the other behind his head. He then gave a flashy half-smile, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Raven only smirked as she rolled her eyes, she still had an image to keep. Beast Boy however was encouraged by her small smile, as he made his way to her. He put a green arm around her, unexpectedly and smiled lazily, one eyebrow still raised, "You see something you like?" He asked tease fully.

Raven playfully glared at him, nudging him in the ribs while doing so. Beast Boy just smiled down at her small gesture, "You know you can't resist me."

Raven turned her head away from him, "I can and I will." She then crossed her arms, sipping her tea once again.

Beast Boy just smiled, and turned into a small kitten, and then jumped up into her lap. The kitten looked up at her with bug green eyes, it's tiny paws making little circles in her clothes.

Raven's face showed small hints of a smile, as the kitten that was currently making itself comfortable, making adorable meowing noises. She petted the tiny kitten on the head softly, making little strokes across the green head of the kitten. The kitten looked up at her and clapped its tiny paws together, closing those big green eyes playfully. Raven scratched the kitten behind the ear, sending the kitten into a fit full of purrs. Raven sighed and lifted the kitten into the air with both hands, the kitten just eyeing her with curiosity. Raven smiled softly at the small green creature, "Beast Boy, it's not going to work."

Raven found herself smiling more and more in the company of Beast Boy, something about him made her smile, she had yet to laugh though. She wasn't as emotionless as she was before, her father was gone, and she was free. She was taking advantage of it.

Beast Boy jumped from her lap and onto the floor, where he turned back into the green teen. He smiled at Raven, "It worked for a minute there didn't it?" He asked hopefully, scratching the back of his head.

Raven didn't want to disappoint him, it was weird though she used to not really care, but now that he was her only friend that could spend time with her, she didn't want to hurt him. She nodded, "It worked." His face brightened immediately, "For a minute." She added, trying to keep what pride she had. He continued to smile as he went back to the counter and put the meat in a garbage bag. And Raven continued to sip her tea that was beginning to grow a little cold.

Beast Boy then deposited the last few slices of meat into the bag, and tied it up. He then lifted the bag up and went down into the hallway. Raven then got up and walked to the sink, turned on the water, and started to wash her mug out. She then turned the knob off, and deposited her mug into the cabinet. She grabbed a wash rag and dried her hands from the water.

Beast Boy then came back into the living room, with another bag, this one white, and re-opened the refrigerator and started putting fake meat into it. He worked fast and steady, then when his work was done, put the bag into the trashcan. "There." Beast Boy said, wiping his hands on his pajama pants, "He'll never know what hit him."

Raven rolled her eyes, she knew it wouldn't work, Cyborg was bound to find out that it was fake meat before even biting into it. She didn't tell Beast Boy this of course, she didn't want to ruin his false hope.

Beast Boy then smiled at Raven, "So, up for some TV?"

Raven shrugged, she then walked over to the couch and plopped down, Beast Boy sitting next to her. He then flipped the TV on with the remote before gazing over at Raven, eyeing her. She caught his gaze and looked at him questioningly, "What?" She asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Nothing, it's just," He then smiled, "I like your clothes."

Raven looked down at her attire to find a slightly tight black shirt with velvet lining and black pajama bottoms with dark purple raven here and there. She blushed lightly at her own laziness, she forgot to change.

Beast Boy smiled and lifted both arms into the air, "Pajama PARTY!" He then stood up, grabbed Raven's arms and started to spin her around. Raven glared at him, "Beast Boy." She said warningly. He laughed and let her go and plopped back down on the couch.

Raven rolled her eyes, and sat back down, looking at the TV, it was currently showing a chef preparing the latest dish, including lobster, and some hard to pronounce French words. Beast Boy faked a yawn, and changed the channel, then the next one, the next, the next, the next, and another, and another. Raven eyed him, he seemed to be absentmindedly flipping threw channel after channel. Frustrated she grabbed the remote from him.

Surprised at the sudden movement Beast Boy looked over at her, her satisfied face looking at him. Beast Boy put out his hand, "Remote?" Raven shook her head. He pouted, "Please? He begged. She still shook her head. Beast Boy glared at the dark empath, "C'mon Raven, please?" Raven still just shook her head. Beast Boy then grinned mischievously, "Fine, but you wouldn't want me to have to take drastic measures, " He said cracking his knuckles. He then held his hand out, "So I'll ask you one more time, please give me the remote." Raven rolled her eyes, "Or you'll what?" Beast Boy grinned as he moved closer to her, "Wouldn't you like to know." Raven nodded, "Actually I would." Beast Boy moved both of his hands towards her, "Fine, your call." He then grabbed her sides with his hands and wiggled his fingers until he was tickling her.

Raven frowned, "Beast Boy I'm not ticklish." She said, her lips already starting to twitch upwards. Beast Boy just grinned even more, "I think you are." He then began to tickle her even harder, and she seemed she was about to laugh out loud, when a window broke somewhere in the living room.

Raven immediately stopped smiling, Beast Boy stopped tickling her and they both eyed the broken window. Beast Boy turned to her and grinned, "Well, that was different." Raven nodded. Just then Starfire and Robin came into the living room, whispering in low voices, Starfire giggling every now and then and Robin smiling. Cyborg was right behind them, his communicator already out.

Beast Boy turned to Raven and rolled his eyes, and mouthed the words, 'sickening'. Raven nodded again, and Beast Boy helped her up from her position on the couch. They both traveled to the table and Beast Boy volunteered to make breakfast, they're were no objections, for Raven didn't mind seeing she already had her morning tea, Robin and Starfire were in deep conversation, and Cyborg was flirting with Bumblebee. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and started making the meal. Raven looked at her fellow teammates, how was it that love could make you feel as though you were in your own world, that if you were with the one you love you were safe. Even in this high-tech security tower and surrounded by powerful friends, she felt insecure.

Before she knew it, Beast Boy was putting plate in front of everyone, he then offered some to Raven but she kindly shook her head, he didn't push the matter and sat his own plate in front of him. He sat down in his seat next to Raven, looking at Cyborg. Raven leaned over and whispered in Beast Boy's ear, "Do they all have tofu on they're plates?" She could have probably yelled it, and they wouldn't have noticed.

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, still eyeing Cyborg. Cyborg said yes to something Bumblebee had asked and lifted a fork full of tofu meat up to his mouth. Cyborg then said something in a low murmur into the communicator, and then took a bite out of the tofu. All was silent, (besides Robin and Starfire) and Cyborg chewed, then swallowed, and then, took another spoonful and ate that. Raven sat confused at the display, and Beast Boy turned his face to stare at Raven. His mouth was slightly agape and his face was surprised.

Raven shrugged, breakfast was just as normal as ever.

* * *

Robin and Starfire waved to their teammates, as they headed out the door, for their date. And Cyborg left five minutes later, telling them a quick goodbye, leaving for his date with Bumblebee, no doubt. 

Beast Boy watched him leave, and turned to Raven frustrated, "How could he not notice he was eating tofu?" He yelled.

Raven shrugged, "Bumblebee?"

Beast Boy sighed, "I wish they weren't so caught up in each other."

Raven nodded, "Me too, I hate to admit but it's just not the same. I kind of miss the days we spent outside together, as a group."

Beast Boy's head snapped up, an idea coming to mind, "How about we go? We could go to the park, as friends of course." He added after seeing Raven's face, "Me and you can just walk around and talk about stuff."

Raven thought it over on her head, why not? It was a beautiful summer day, and she wasn't about to waste it indoors. She nodded, "Sure."

Beast Boy smiled, "Cool. You gonna go like that or are ya gonna change?"

Raven looked down at her p.j's and smiled slightly, "I think I'll change."

Beast Boy nodded, "Me too." He said, looking down at his attire. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes."

Raven nodded, and they both headed to their rooms.

* * *

Beast Boy shook his head disapprovingly, where was she? It had already been ten minutes! After he had said that, Raven came into the living room. She wore a velvet tank top, a light black sweater, and a pair of slightly baggy black pants, that hugged her legs quite nicely, her favored amulet belt hung loosely at her waist, black Airwalks fit in nicely as shoes. 

Beast Boy smiled at her, "Nice." He said smoothly.

Raven eyed his wardrobe, "Not to bad yourself."

He wore a green plaid sweater, covering up most his hands, it wasn't buttoned, but he wore a tight white muscle shirt underneath it, he also wore baggy blue jeans, with a pair of black and purple shoes.

He smiled, "Ya I try." he then took her hand, "So let us go, si?" He asked in a flashy accent.

She smirked, "Si Senior."

He growled lowly, "Mamacita."

Raven rolled her eyes, as they made they're way out the door.

The park was beautiful this time of year, little kids ran around, a few older ones playing football. Some of the girls played hopscotch or swung on the swings, and even jump rope.

A few of the mothers sat on the benches the community, and told tales of their pregnancy's or other things.

Beast Boy pointed over to group of mothers on a bench, "There's you in about ten years." He said tease fully.

Raven almost laughed, "Doubt it. There's you." She pointed over to a little boy eating an unlucky insect.

Beast Boy smiled looking at her, "Very mature Raven."

Raven looked up at him, " I know." She remembered like it was yesterday Beast Boy ran threw the door claiming to be on a growth spurt, and he was. He was now as tall as Robin and happy about it too. Leaving Raven as the shortest on the team.

Raven looked around at the park at all the happy couples, walking around, holding hands, just leaning on each other, or just staring idly at each other. Was there any escape from all this romance?

Beast Boy and Raven soon engaged into conversation about what they would like to do when they grew up, where they would go. Beast Boy then asked her another question, "So what do you think will happen to us?" He questioned softly, looking off into the horizon, "The Titans."

Raven looked to the horizon with him, what would happen? "I don't know."

Beast Boy frowned, "Do you think we'll all split up and be alone like Starfire said?" Beast Boy said, remembering the time Starfire had seen the future.

Raven frowned, "I don't think so, we were like that only because Starfire was gone for twenty years. But were all together now so there will be a brighter future."

Beast Boy grinned, "Glad to hear it."

Raven and Beast Boy walked around the park some more, lost in deep conversation about the simplest things in life. Like how a worm could turn into something as beautiful as a butterfly, how the sun rose everyday made you freeze and watch the relaxing feeling of rain.

Beast Boy and Raven stopped at a nearby bench and sat down, Beast Boy putting his hands behind his head, "Ya, today is good." He then nudged Raven playfully in the ribs, "Especially since your here and not hiding out in your room."

Raven frowned and looked at a nearby tree, "I guess when you see your team finding something in each other, it kinda makes you want to be by someone." She looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy never wanted to forget that moment, the moment the sun shined on her face making her look truly like an angel from above. The way her hair had lifted, almost brushing against his face with the light breeze, the way her lips parted to say the words, "Thank you." Those words that were spoken so softly, not in her usual monotone, but in a calm and caring voice, a voice that was truly grateful for everything. Grateful for the world, for life, grateful to be spending time with someone she thought she would have never liked.

Beast Boy's smile was real, if it possibly could reach from ear-to-ear. He spoke, "Your welcome."

Raven, the strong, silent, cold hearted, demon, looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes became slightly cloudy, her bottom lip only barely trembling, her face set. She had someone who truly and honestly cared, and that's all she could ever hope for, now and forever. She looked like she needed to be reassured that she was never alone. Scared that if she cried Beast Boy would leave thinking she was weak. For once, Raven, was wrong.

Beast Boy touched her arm lightly, as if asking permission to do what he was about to do. She only looked at him, her face was only slightly scared, he knew she kept the real emotions buried deep down into her soul.

Beast Boy then wrapped his arms around her embracing her warm body. He held her tight, squeezing the fear from her system, he wanted her to know she was never alone. The hug was just another wall built up, protecting their friendship from anyone or anything else. Raven found herself lifting her arms weakly to wrap around his body. Friendship was something they both had.

They sat like that for a moment or two, holding on to each others warmth. Then Raven felt her arms loosen her grip as she controlled her tears, suddenly feeling foolish for being so out there with her emotions.

They broke away from each other, slowly. Beast Boy grinned lightly, "Well," He then scratched the back of his head, "That was...different." He said, a small blush making it's way to his cheeks.

Raven nodded, still looking away. Beast Boy noticed this, "What's wrong Rae-ven." He corrected himself, remembering his promise.

Raven shrugged, looking back into his green eyes, "I don't know, it's just, that everything is changing so much. Robin and Starfire never really talk to us anymore, Cyborg's always burying himself in his communicator with Bumblebee, and you..." Raven's voice traveled off.

Beast Boy's ears perked up, "What about me?" He asked softly.

Raven looked at him, "You...I don't know, but it's like I finally realize how much I actually needed you as my friend, you know?"

Beast Boy smiled gently, "Ya, I think I do."

Raven sighed and Beast Boy spoke up again, "How about a movie?"

Raven looked at him, his smile hopeful as she raised a petite eyebrow, "Beast Boy." She started.

Beast Boy smiled, "Raven." He said, making a little game from the words.

"What movie?" Raven asked casually.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, half-smiling once again at her, putting an arm around the bench, brushing against her back, "Well, you could pick, and I could pay."

Raven frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Does anything anymore?"

Raven sighed lightly, "No, not really."

Beast Boy smiled, looking at the form of a thinking Raven, "You see, there."

Raven looked up at him, "Fine, I pick, you pay. Makes no sense. Because neither do two super powered teenagers watching a movie like civilized people."

Beast Boy frowned, "We're people, just different, not everyday do you see a green guy and a half-demon chick talking to each other." He smiled slightly at the last part.

Raven shook her head, getting up, "Your getting too smart."

Beast Boy smiled, also getting up, "And you always seem to notice."

Raven rolled her eyes, as they made their way to the movie theatre.

* * *

**Yesh! I have finished the second chapter! TOTAL WOOTNESS! I would like to thank all of you who read this and reviewed, and to those of you who just read! All my thanks are at the top of the page, in case you were looking for them! It is FINNALY summer! A time for beaches, BBQ, music, friends, hot boy scouting, more BBQ, and other SMEXSHY BOIS! I AM SO EXCITED!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Peace and Love...and hot boys! ; **)x


	3. Chapter 3: McDonalds: I'm Lovin' it

**Howdy, for the third time! It has been a great summer vacation so far (only five days)! And I would like to thank all the reviewers for so many comments on the second chapter! I didn't like the second one that much, but I'm glad someone did! Makes me feel all warm inside (sniffs). Anyhow! I would like to invite you to Chapter 3! And ya I'm a little hyper, I just had a lot of candy!  Remember, review if you want to, but if you just enjoy the story that's alright with me. I just like to know how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: You seriously need to get those people some help, I still don't own the Teen Titans, or McDonalds, I wish I did though! That would be total AWESOMENESS! …Like**** I said…LOTS of candy…**

**Two Pennies A Wish **

**Chapter 3: McDonalds: I'm Lovin' it **

Beast Boy and Raven sat down in the back of the movie theatre, Beast Boy claiming it to be the best spot in the world. Raven shrugged and walked towards the back, Beast Boy alongside her.

They plopped down into the two seats in the back, near the middle, maybe three seats away. They were set, Beast Boy had a large Dr. Pepper, a free refill if needed, and a large popcorn. Raven sat next to him, a small Sprite was all she ordered, not being the type to always drink cold beverages such as this.

The previews started almost as soon as the two of them sat down, and Beast Boy turned to Raven, half his face being lit up by the screen, "Ya gonna be okay?"

Raven turned to look at him, and nodded, "After last time, I think I can admit that I'm scared instead of keeping it from everybody." She then glared at him, "But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!"

Beast Boy smiled mischievously, "Is that a threat?"

Raven nodded, "Since when was it not?"

Beast Boy smiled as he put his back against the comfy red cushioning, taking a large gulp of his Dr. Pepper.

Suddenly the movie started, the title read, 'Wicked Scary 2'. Raven shuddered slightly at the memory of what happened the last time she had watched this, trying to calm her insides down.

A few people were already screaming five minutes into the movie, and Beast Boy was cuddled into his seat, wrapping his arms firmly around his legs.

Raven frowned, looking back at the screen. A few minutes later, a small scream was heard nearby, and Raven noticed that the scream had come from her. She covered her mouth quickly, hoping no one around her had heard, but Beast Boy's hearing was better than most.

Beast Boy tore his eyes from the screen to face a baffled Raven, one pale hand over her mouth.

Beast Boy almost laughed, but instead laid a hand on her pale one. She looked at him, her hand on her mouth slowly falling away. Beast Boy smiled lightly, telling her it was okay, and she fell for it. She looked at him, then turned to the screen.

The movie lasted for about two hours, but only felt like thirty minutes, and almost everyone in the movie theatre was frozen in fear.

Suddenly someone in front, stood up, and punched both fists in the air, yelling, "That was AWESOME!" A few laughs were heard from the rest of the people, and a few low murmurs. Suddenly people felt reality hit them.

People started to file out quickly, and Beast Boy threw his empty popcorn carton to the side, brushing his hands from crumbs, "Well that was scary," He said grinning at Raven.

Raven had still not been able to move from her seat, as if it was her life and she wasn't about to give in. She looked up slowly at Beast Boy, and once she did he could tell she was holding her fear in. He immediately panicked, "Raven, say your afraid."

Raven swallowed hard, if she didn't say she was afraid, everyone could be taken away by the darkness of the monsters she created with her fear. It was because of her they should be afraid, she was a bigger threat than any monster or creature that they had ever encountered. She put her head down, and pushing her pride away, she muttered, "I'm scared." And she was.

Beast Boy sighed in relief as he saw the black blob on the wall, slowly diminish. He turned to her and took her hand, and she looked up at him, "Let's go." He said softly.

She almost smiled right there, but she was still a little shaken about the movie. Beast Boy and Raven then made their way to the exit.

* * *

Beast Boy looked over at her, "So, whadya want to do now?" He asked as they opened the door to have sunlight hit their skin. 

Raven looked around, and shrugged, "I don't know, what about you?"

Beast Boy grinned, "How about we go get lunch?"

"Where?" She asked curiously.

Beast Boy shrugged looking around the city, as if asking the stores for suggestions of what would best for him and a best friend. His eyes then returned to her, her violet eyes, "How about some pizza?" He asked, suggesting the Titans favorite meal.

Raven looked up at him, raising a petite eyebrow, "Do you know how many times we've had pizza?"

Beast Boy scratched his ear thoughtfully, "I don't know, how many?" He asked looking down at her.

Raven frowned, "Does it look like I count?" She asked.

Beast Boy chuckled lightly, "Nah."

Raven rolled her eyes as she and Beast Boy began walking down the street, together.

They passed a few stores, a laundry mat, when they finally came to a place called, McDonalds.

Beast Boy smiled and gestured to the bright store, that a couple was making their way into, "How about we try here? No pizza." He offered.

Raven looked the building over, not exactly liking the brightness of the yellow, but she didn't come here to be a fashion critic. She turned her head to Beast Boy who was smiling, "What about you? This isn't exactly a place to come and be a vegetarian you know." She said lifting an eyebrow.

Beast Boy shrugged, "So, I can order a salad, it's not that hard you know." He then smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes, "If your sure." Beast Boy grinned, and they made themselves through the glass doors.

The smell of grease and cooking meat burst into Raven's nose like a bomb. There were a few people sitting down at tables, eating and talking casually. The white floor had a few streaks from people's shoes, and one or two of the tables needed to be cleaned. Plants sat as a few decorations, and a random rock song played softly from the speakers on the walls.

Luckily there wasn't a big line, just about three people, and they came in behind them. Suddenly the couple that was in front of them spun around, and smiled largely. The teenage boy looked about eighteen, brown hair and a growing mustache. The teenage girl had black hair with allot of make-up, she looked a little younger than him.

"You're the Titans right?" He asked curiously.

Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other, as if to check that people were still seeing a green guy and a purple-eyed girl, the super powered teenagers.

Beast Boy nodded, grinning, "Ya, we are."

The girl turned her head and giggled flirtatiously, flipping her black hair over her shoulder, "Wow, you guys are, like, strong." She eyed Beast Boy with desire, and batted her eyelashes.

The guy smiled, "Never really thought I'd actually meet you guys face-to-face. And look, we're in McDonalds and I'm meeting you!" He said as if he were talking to God himself.

The bubbly black haired girl giggled, and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, almost hitting a waiter behind her. "Ya, that is like, so like, ironic!" She giggled.

She then looked at Beast Boy and licked her lips, "You look, like, loads better in person than you do in like, the pictures." She giggled again, smacking her gum.

Beast Boy blushed, and Raven felt something inside of her flare up. What if Beast Boy fell for her girlish charms and left her forever? She could picture him just waltzing through the front door, the preppish girl in tow, confessing his undying love for her and then leaving. She then pictured Starfire and Robin going off to, to settle down and have children. Bumble Bee and Cyborg would probably move off to the country. She would be there, alone.

They all talked some more, the black headed girl flirting nonstop with Beast Boy, flipping her hair, and batting her eyelashes.

After a few minutes it was Beast Boy and Raven's turn to order. Beast Boy ordered a fruit salad and a large Pepsi, and Raven settled with a small cheeseburger ketchup and onions only with a small water.

Beast Boy pushed the cash over and the waiter took it, with a small smile that told them he'd rather be anywhere else than in a bright restaurant taking money from random people that spat in his face while telling him what they wanted. Beast Boy gave him a small hopeful smile, and turned to Raven. "Where ya want to sit?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but looked around at the small room, and decided on the height booths. Beast Boy grinned as he climbed onto his easily, his reflexes were really good.

Raven on the other hand growled as she slipped off, and glared at the seat. Beast Boy chuckled and walked over to her, and put his hands on her sides. Raven gasped and turned around quickly, putting her hands on his arms as if to throw him off of her. But instead of that, her grip loosened and was soft and warm. Beast Boy and Raven's eyes met, both of them searching each other's. Purple and green. Night and day.

Beast Boy was stunned at the beauty contained in these eyes, he found the small tinge of embarrassment that she couldn't quite keep from showing. While Raven found amusement, care, safety, patience, purity, and sincerity within Beast Boy's green orbs. They were filled with such passion it calmed her. Her soul rested under the gaze and her heart quickened.

Beast Boy knew he had to do something or he would get stuck looking at her eyes all day in McDonalds. He leaned forward and chuckled lightly as she blushed, he then put his mouth next to her ear, "Let me help you." He whispered.

Raven cursed him for having such a strange affect on her with his breath against her tender skin. What was all this suppose to mean anyway? That his breath had some kind of power to put goose bumps on her skin? It didn't amuse her at all. But in a weird way it made her feel good, but it was still weird.

Raven nodded, and felt Beast Boy heist her up easily. And before she knew it, she was seated on the plastic bar stool. She let out a tiny grin at another accomplishment.

Beast Boy grinned, "There, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Raven glared playfully at him, and he just chuckled before patting her head. Then left to go get their orders. Raven sat there, playing with the soft fabric of her napkin. She so glad to have Beast Boy as a friend, he was there when she needed to be lifted up, when she just wanted to talk, and all the times in between. He was right, she wasn't alone.

Beast Boy returned with a large red tray and sat it down at their small table. "Your food is served." He announced.

Beast Boy lifted himself back onto his stool and handed her, her hamburger. Raven studied it. It looked safe, well sort off, the melting cheese kind off made her wonder, the meat smelled strongly of grease, and the bun had a small amount of smoke coming from it. Showing that it had come almost immediately out of the oven. At least it wasn't pizza, she reasoned with her mind. Every time they won a battle, it was pizza. Every time they were hungry, it was pizza. Every time they were bored, it was pizza. And all the times in between? Pizza. She practically was a pizza now.

She lifted the hamburger to her mouth and inhaled the rich smell of everything acquired in the burger. She then opened her mouth and took a hesitant nibble. It was good.

Beast Boy saw the small flicker of satisfaction in Raven's eyes as she would bite down into the hamburger, and he couldn't help but grin a little. Just seeing her even the slightest happy made Beast Boy feel better.

Suddenly his communicator went off, catching him off-guard for a moment, then slightly irritating him.

Raven peered over at him, the hamburger slowly slipping from her mouth. Beast Boy grinned at her, then opened the small plastic instrument.

"Beast Boy here." He called through the communicator, trying not to disturb the people around him.

Robin was on the other line, "Hey Beast Boy, is Raven there with you?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure is."

Robin continued, "I need you and her to head over to the store, we're out of food over here."

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven, seeing how she was taking the news. She just gave him a look that meant irritated, but otherwise a not so willing participant.

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure Robin, be back in about two hours." He informed his leader.

Robin nodded, and just about when Beast Boy was about to tell him bye, Robin began to talk again, "Oh yeah, and Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at him, "Ya?"

"Can you keep the tofu at a minimum?" Robin asked with a small plead in his voice.

Beast Boy frowned, "Dude! How can you say that? What if it was YOUR pig dying?" He questioned the boy wonder.

Robin sighed, "Beast Boy, will you please just take the tofu thing a step down?"

Beast Boy huffed, "Fine, but when someone kills your pig, don't come whining to me." He warned.

Robin nodded, "I'll keep that in mind." With that the connection was broken, and static appeared on the screen.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, "So, Wal-Mart or H-E-B?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and rather shoved the last bit of her hamburger into her mouth.

* * *

**And this is where I'll be leaving it… for now anyways. Personally I like Wal-Mart better, I guess it's because I see more people I know there than I do when I'm in H-E-B, but everyone has their favorites. Also I would like to thank all my beautiful reviewers, but I would like to thank samuraigurl1213 especially, she warned me not to answer to the reviewers on the page you write. I find that an odd rule, or whatever it is, but I don't want my story deleted, so I apologize. Reviews are nice, but if you'd just rather not, I'm not forcing you into it. Have a nice day! (Wal-Mart pun!) Thank you again for the reviews, you have no idea how much you guys make me smile and tear with joy!  
Love you guys and gals!**

**Love and Peace**


	4. Chapter 4: Walmart Always Low Prices

**Err…okay I owe some of you people an explanation. I feel so embarrassed right now, I totally forgot that H-E-B doesn't exist everywhere. I'm so sorry. My bad. I've never been out of Texas before, but you can't blame me. Texas is a big place ya know, and the longest trip I've ever taken was to the city, and that's about an hour away. Actually I've been to Houston once. It's REALLY big there! Okay getting off topic now, H-E-B is just another store, I'm not to sure how popular it really is or anything, but it's between that and Wal-Mart for us over here in my town. I hope that clears a few things up. Anyhow enough of my ranting and on to what you guys came here for.**

**Disclaimer: …If you don't get them help soon, something bad is gonna happen to them…and just for the heck of it, I still don't own it, and I don't own Wal-Mart, though I am a loyal shopper there!**

**Two Pennies A Wish**

**Chapter 4: Wal-Mart. Always Low Prices. Always.**

Beast Boy shuddered as he entered Wal-Mart, the cold breeze brushing against him. Why did all stores have to be so cold?

Raven turned to Beast Boy, "So what do we need? Did Robin give a list?"

Beast Boy took a crumpled piece of paper from his jeans pocket, "Yup. First we need…mustard." He said making a face that showed he wasn't to sure on the idea. He then grabbed a cart, "We might need this." He said with a grin.

Raven nodded, and they walked off to Aisle 8. The store looked like a hospital with food and clothes in it. It had a comfortable air to it though, friendly people to help you if you couldn't reach something on the top shelf. Restrooms on either end of the building and samplers for the passing families.

Beast Boy pushed the cart down the aisle, searching the shelves and then he broke out into a grin. "There, mustard." He cheered, pointing to a whole shelf full of different brands of mustard.

Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Err…what one?"

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh that's easy just grab the biggest bottle and put it in here! Starfire won't mind to much."

Raven frowned at him, but reached over to the shelf and grabbed the biggest jar of mustard she could get, which was just about as big as her arm. Raven made a face as she deposited it into the cart, "How can she eat that plain. It's disgusting."

Beast Boy smiled, "The same way you drink Herbal tea everyday." He pointed out.

"And the same way you eat tofu every day." Raven smirked, moving along the aisle, leaving a fuming Beast Boy behind.

"Low blow there Rae, that's not nice, tofu is good for you and at least I'm not eating meat." He said, trying to win the battle.

Raven shrugged, "Beast Boy, meat is part of your daily diet, it makes you smarter, something you seem to lack in."

Beast Boy pouted, "Dude, not cool, your wining!"

Raven smirked, turning to face him, "And when have I not?"

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh come on, at least give me a chance to give a comeback!"

Raven nodded, leading him to the next aisle, "Okay, go ahead, try it." She urged.

Beast Boy smiled, and then thought about it, "Err…okay here it goes, your books are…boring." He said, desperately trying to get a nice one, something that would touch a nerve.

Raven shrugged, "Only to those who don't like to read."

Beast Boy growled, "Okay, fine, this one then, your-"

Raven cut him off with a sigh, "Beast Boy give up already, your not going to get a good comeback, and besides, I need to know what's next on the list or we'll be here all day." She warned.

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh yeah," He then looked at the list and back up at Raven with disgusted look, "Meat." He said blandly.

Raven rolled her eyes, and went into the frozen section, looking at the meat behind the fogged glass windows, "What kind of meat?" She asked plainly.

No answer.

Raven frowned and looked around in the aisle, there was no one there but herself, "Beast Boy?" She asked, she swore she could hear her echo in that lonely aisle.

"Yes?" Came Beast Boy's reply.

Raven looked over, and at the end of the aisle was Beast Boy, who had not stepped a foot into the meat section. "Get over here Beast Boy!" Raven ordered, growing irritated.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nope, not coming! It's dangerous in there! All those poor animals that had to go through all those slaughter and stuff just to feed us! Come on Raven, don't you feel for the animals?" He pleaded.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "No." She answered bluntly.

Beast Boy frowned, and then put his nose in the air, "Well, I'm not coming, and you can carry that meat by yourself."

Raven glared at the green changeling, "Beast Boy." She said icily.

Beast Boy grinned, "Raven."

Raven glared harder, if that's possible. "Beast Boy. You. Here. Now." She ordered dangerously.

Beast Boy shook his head smiling, "Raven. I. Said. No." He chuckled.

Raven growled, her eyes flicking red, and she stomped over to him. Beast Boy took that as his time to leave, so without further ado, he let the cart go and ran for his life.

Beast Boy laughed as he ran through the store, running to the clothes section. He then morphed into a tiny squirrel and stuffed himself in a rack full of men's pants.

Beast Boy smiled when he saw Raven stomping through the store, people dodging out of her way. Raven came into the men's clothes area and growled, "Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy the squirrel smiled, as he burrowed deeper into the jeans pile. Raven then put on a forced smile, and gave a sickly sweet voice on, "Beast Boy came here, I won't hurt you." She then frowned, "Much." She added evilly.

Something caught her eyes and she looked over to a pile of blue jeans and saw something moving from within them. She frowned and moved over to them, and pushed the clothing out of the way, "Beast Boy?" She asked.

A green squirrel popped out of the close, and Raven growled, "Beast Boy!"

When she made a grab for him, he jumped on top of her head, and then ran off into the store.

Raven rolled her eyes and charged after him, if she could catch him now, maybe he wouldn't make to big a mess.

Beast Boy grinned as he rounded a corner and made his way into the music department of the store. People gasped as they saw the squirrel running into the department, and most ran out screaming.

Beast Boy laughed inwardly and ran next door to the toy section. He then climbed onto a large rack of basketballs and footballs, and waited there.

Minutes later, like he had predicted, Raven came storming into the department, her eyes full of aggravation. "BEAST BOY!" She yelled out.

Beast Boy laughed silently, leaning in his squirrel form on the basketball nearest to him to get a better look at her down below.

Raven looked around, obviously furious. "Beast Boy, this is isn't funny." She warned.

Beast Boy giggled and leaned forward a little farther, trying to stay balanced. Raven growled lowly, "Beast Boy if you don't get out here by the count of three, then when I do find you, you will be sorry." She warned him for the last time.

"One." She started, casting her eyes around. Beast Boy just chuckled.

"Two." She said, glaring at the wall. Beast Boy leaned forward even more.

"Th-," Beast Boy suddenly felt himself loose balance and begin to fall from his place on the top of the rack.

Raven looked up on horror as a now human Beast Boy flew on top of her, knocking her to the ground, and him on her.

Raven moaned at the sudden contact of the floor, and fluttered her eyes open to see Beast Boy shaking his head from the pain.

When Beast Boy looked down, he saw Raven staring up at him. "Umm…three?" He offered nervously.

Raven growled, "Beast Boy-," She started, then felt her heart clench when she realized her position, Beast Boy's legs were spread apart over her own, their waists pushed together, her hands on his chest trying to stand him up so he wouldn't squish her. His hands were on either side of her head, and the world seemed to stop all around her.

Beast Boy realized this too, for he blushed and cast his eyes around nervously, not moving. "Um…Raven…are you really going to hurt me?" He asked, trying to find something, _anything_ to say.

Raven just stared at him, trying to get her mind away from the thoughts in her head, she found herself sputtering, "Um…maybe…yes! NO!" Beast Boy raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a small grin.

Raven glared at him, but before she could answer his question another female voice was heard.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" It shrieked.

Raven and Beast Boy looked at the intruder to find a mid-thirties woman holding her little son's hand, "There are children here!" She cried.

The little boy smiled at them both, "That's Raven and Beast Boy mama! I wanna be just like them when I grow up!" He said cheerfully, as he waved to the two on the floor, in a very awkward position.

The woman looked at her son in disbelief, then glared at the two Titans, "You should be ashamed of yourself, is this the kind of example you want to give our children?" She asked, outraged, before stomping off, the little boy waving bye to them.

Beast Boy looked down at Raven, smiling mischievously, "Ya, Rae, what were you thinking? You could've at least have waited until we got back to the tower. You feisty little thing you."

Raven glared at him and shoved him off of her, "No thanks, I would rather eat Starfire's cooking then do whatever your dirty mind has in store."

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh come on Rae, I'm a guy, I'm allowed to have dirty thoughts. And how'd you know they were all about you?" He asked with a smile, giving her a suggestive wink.

Raven felt her blood boil, not in anger, like she wished it was, but with something else…happiness? She shrugged the feeling off, and covered it up with a roll of her eyes, "Beast Boy go find another girl to place all your dirty thoughts into." She said, dusting her arms off from the dirt on the floor.

Beast Boy wrapped an arm around her, "And if I said I already had?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

Raven felt the blood come to her face, but again they were interrupted.

"Oh honestly! This is a public store!." The woman they had seen just moments ago said, a new item in her hand.

Both Titans turned to her, blushing, and the little boy jumped up and down, only restrained by the hold his mother had of his hand. "Mommy don't yell at them! They're the Teen Titans!" He informed her yet again.

The mother lifted her chin, "I know honey, now come one, were going home." She snorted.

The little boy pouted, and waved again to the Titans.

Beast Boy laughed, "Wow, that lady is something."

Raven frowned, "Sure is." She then got up, and glared at him, "Now come on, we still have loads of stuff to get."

Beast Boy huffed, "Oh come on Rae, we were having so much fun."

Raven smirked, "Actually, you were, and I wasn't. And we still have to get the meat."

Beast Boy gulped, but before he could morph, Raven took him by the ear and dragged him off.

**-TT-**

Raven pulled her clothing off, piece by piece, and placed them in a dark blue basket before taking out her pajamas and slipping them on. She then took her brush from her desk and ran it through her hair, while thinking about today's events.

She knew that Beast Boy had just been kidding when he said all those things, the things that made her blush. But in a way, she wished it were real.

Raven frowned, _why do I care?_ She asked herself. _It's just because he's my friend. _She reasoned.

_Then__why were so nervous when he fell on you, why didn't you push him off? _A part of her mind argued softly.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows and put her brush onto her dresser. _Because…I don't know_. She answered lamely, desperately trying to make this little voice go away.

_But Raven, you do know. You just have to learn to admit it. _The soft voice told her.

Raven frowned, _I'm not admitting anything. There's…nothing…to admit._ She replied softly.

Raven could almost hear the voice chuckle softly, _Raven, your denying it now, it's alright though, you'll understand soon. Now sleep, dream tonight and think tomorrow._

Raven was so confused, which emotion was that? She knew she had to be talking to one of them, they all had access to her mind, for they were her.

Raven felt her eyes become heavy with sleep, so she dragged herself over to her bed, feeling the soft and cold caress of her silken blankets, and she smiled softly as she brought the covers to her neck.

_Tomorrow_, she thought as she cuddled into her pillow. _I can do that._

**Whelp, there it is, chapter 4! Eh, kinda short isn't? Ya I thought so too. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy doing chores and watching my brother and I don't have time to type and what not. I would like to thank all those reviewers out there, you guys are so great, I would love to give you all candy, but I do believe I'm out…hehe, sorry. Anyhow, review, it makes me feel good, but if you don't then that's good too. Oh, and because I was so late, I posted TWO chapters, and the chapter after the next one is just about finished! WOOT!**

**Love and Peace**

**p.s.**

**Again, I am SO sorry…forgive me?**


	5. Chapter 5: Mind and Spirit

**Heehee! I told you I posted two chapters, the next chapter is almost done, so expect that one up in about two days or so, maybe not even that long. Anyhow, I would like to once again give a shout out to all my reviewers! THANK YOU! You make me feel so happy!**

**Anyhow, I'll leave you here, and come back at the bottom of the page! I'm so sneaky! **

**Disclaimer: …Do people even read this thing? I do, you know, just for the witty things people put on this thing, some of them are hilarious! But, I can't think of anything… -does a little skit- I don't own the Teen Titans! –small clapping- Thank you, thank you!**

**Two Pennies A Wish**

**Chapter 5: Mind and Spirit**

Raven took a deep breath as she looked at her meditation mirror on the table, she then stood up straighter and took the mirror in her hands, peering at it. She would now find out what emotion it was, she just hoped she was ready for it.

She saw the screen on the mirror shift colors, and then she felt a soft tug at her soul, and she felt herself being pulled into her mind.

Different colors passed her and the gravity that was forcing her down increased with each passing second. She felt her eyes forced shut and then she was pushed out to the ground of her mind.

Raven sighed as the force of the gravity was released, and now she felt weightless, can they make up their minds?

Raven lifted herself from the ground, and floated past the dark scenery of floating rocks, dead trees and dying grass. Small ravens crowed at her, their eyes following the dark girl with every movement.

Raven seemed to pay no mind to this and went further along the route she had been so familiar with.

She went a little further along the path, only to have a big shadow of a raven be placed in front of her, then it's form shift into Happy.

Raven frowned, "Happy where is the new emotion?"

Happy gave Raven a fake pout which looked more like a smile, "Oh, c'mon Rae Rae, that's no way to greet your Happy side. Smile and say hi!" She urged.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Happy I don't have time for this, can you just show me to the new emotion already?" She said, trying to put on her best monotone she could to hide from being so anxious.

Happy smiled, "What new emotion?" She asked…err…happily.

Raven growled, "Forget it, just take me to Knowledge." She threatened.

Happy clapped her hands together, reminding Raven shortly of Starfire, and placed her arms out on either side of her, "'Kay Rae, but you have to be an airplane with me!"

Raven felt like ripping Happy's head off, "Happy…" She drawled.

Happy just smiled, "Fine, you can be the flight conductor guy."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm ecstatic." She said sarcastically.

Happy grabbed Raven's hand, "Good, you should be."

And before Raven had another word in the conversation, she was sucked into a portal again.

Raven fell onto the ground once more, already getting real tired of the whole thing. Then a new voice was heard, "Ah, Raven, welcome." Came an almost monotone voice.

Raven looked up to see Knowledge, sitting on a pile of thick, dusty volumes of something Raven could not see. "Skip the formal, where's the new emotion, she was speaking to me last night."

Knowledge frowned, pushing her glasses back up her nose, "Raven, there is no new emotion. Surely you must be mistaken." She said.

Raven frowned, "No, no mistake…but who could it have been?"

Knowledge frowned also, "I'm not to sure Raven."

Raven sighed, "Well, okay, I'm going to check with the others."

Knowledge nodded, "Good idea." She then returned to her book, soaking up everything she could.

Raven then started off in the grass, the scenery was simple, grassy hills and few trees with scattered flowers. Nothing too extravagant, and nothing to dark. Raven saw Happy skipping along among the flowers, a green cloak in her hands. And a very unhappy and cloakless Brave running after her.

Raven gave the two a small smile, and Happy seemed to beam even more wider and give a thumbs up in Raven's direction before getting tackled to the ground by Brave.

Raven chuckled softly and turned and walked along the dirt road, trying to find which emotion was talking to her last night.

She found herself coming into a new section of her mind. Beautiful vibrant flowers were everywhere, green dew-kissed grass grew healthily here and a stone bird's bath stood at the end of the road.

Raven frowned, oh no, she thought, her heart dropping. She had seen this scenery before, the peacefulness of it, so soothing. But not to Raven, it made her heart quicken, the last time she had seen this was when…

"Ah Raven dear, I was wondering when you would arrive here." A soft, almost dreamy voice came from behind her.

Raven spun around, hardly believing what she was seeing. There was the emotion, a white leotard with a kind of creamy light pink cloak.

The emotion had a gentle smile on her face, and a dream-like look in her eyes. She looked so much older, so much more matured than any of the emotions here.

"Please sit Raven dear, we have so much to talk about." She urged, and with a small flick of her hand, a small round table of stone appeared, then two stone chairs with cushion on the seat and back.

The emotion sat down and two mugs of tea appeared on either side of the table, and the emotion took the mug in front of her into her pale hands, sipping from it.

Raven sat down in the chair, confused and suddenly miserable. "Not again." She said sadly, and then looked up, "Who is it?" She asked.

The emotion smiled gently putting the mug down, "No, not again actually." She spoke.

Raven felt her insides squirm with glee, "Good, but then why are you here?" She asked, her heart slowing for a moment.

The emotion put a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking, "I will start from the beginning so you will not get confused. And drink your tea dear, you don't wanting it going cold now do you?" She said with a small twinkle in her eyes.

Raven shook her head, and sipped from the mug, and the emotion spoke softly at first. "It all started with Malchoir." She said, with the largest smile she had, and the sparkle in her eyes went on. Raven felt her heart drop, like someone falling from a skyscraper. So fast, so exciting but then when you reached the bottom, and came to find there was nothing there to save you, it hurt.

The emotion went on though, "It felt like a dream come true didn't it? Never called us creepy, merely different, and we were. So kind and gentle, there to make all the tears go away. Love, that's what it was. So beautiful and abundant, but so fragile." She said, the sparkle in her eyes diminishing, and her smile altering to the smaller one.

"He broke us, all of us. In different ways yes, but he broke us all." She then eyes Raven with sadness in her eyes. "And we won't repair fully from it. We won't forget, not after all the pain and happiness he gave us. So we tried to move on." She spoke, a small tear coming from her soft lavender eyes.

"It's been awhile since him, it's been awhile since we've been able to trust." She then looked at Raven. "Raven you are not in love, I will inform you."

Raven gave her a questioning glance, "Then why are you here." She asked quietly.

The emotion smiled, "Because you dear, are in 'like'."

Raven nearly choked on her tea, "WHAT! NO! NEVER AGAIN!" She yelled, standing from her seat in all her anger.

The emotion just smiled on, "Careful darling, sit and cool down, do not wake Rage, she hasn't been disturbed in quite awhile since Beast Boy you know."

Raven frowned, sitting back down, "What do you mean?"

A new sparkle came in her eyes, this one gentle, fragile, "Who was there when Malchoir broke your heart? Beast Boy. Who's been there all throughout the days when all your friends found love of their own? Beast Boy. Beast Boy has always been there for you. Both of you have a bond now. Friendship. But friendship can grow my dear." The emotion spoke with a hint of happiness in her eyes.

Raven felt her stomach flip, "So…I'm in love… with Beast Boy?" She asked weakly.

The emotion just grinned, "No dear, I told you, not love. My name is Affection, and that is what you have for Beast Boy, affection. Not love." She spoke softly.

Raven frowned, "I…can't like Beast Boy though."

Affection raised an eyebrow, smiling, "Oh, and why is that?"

Raven looked at her, "We're to different from each other. He's so…happy, and carefree, and I'm dark and grumpy. We have almost nothing in common." She argued, mostly trying to make herself agree.

Affection laughed lightly, "Honey, in the world everything has to have a balance. Without balance, one side will fall. Balance is the key to keeping your place in life, knowing when, how and why."

Raven was quiet for a moment, trying to sort her thoughts out, and then looked back up to Affection. "It's to dangerous." She said quietly, not wanting to believe herself.

Affection smiled lightly at her, "Raven, he won't hurt you like Malchoir did. He would never do that. He's been with you this long, and if he didn't like it he would've left long ago." She pointed out.

Raven frowned, placing her eyes on her coffee mug, trying to find doubt, trying not to believe.

Affection's reassuring voice spoke up again, this time, more softer, more lighter, "Don't be afraid Raven." Raven looked up, searching Affection's eyes with her own. "Don't be afraid to love again. Because when everything else fails, and you start to feel alone, the feeling of love will still be alive."

Affection then gave her a soft, patient smile, a smile like her mother's, "Everyone is capable of love, something that we all have in common with each other. But there are some of us, that don't catch it until it is to late."

Raven looked at Affection, shock at first, then one of understanding.

Affection then rose from her seat gracefully, "Now Raven you must get back, I believe it's time for your dinner. Wouldn't miss that now would we?" She said with a grin, before opening a new portal.

Raven stood and walked to it, looking at the swirl of colors in it before looking at Affection, "Could I…fall in _love_ ... with Beast Boy?" She asked, her eyes holding fear of the answer.

Affection just smiled, "That's the wonder of love my dear, you never know when, our when your not, going to fall into it."

Raven felt herself grin lightly, before stepping into the portal, getting sucked up once more.

**-TT-**

"Raven?" A muffled voice called through the metal of the door. "Raven?"

Raven felt herself land gracefully on her feet, mirror in hand. "Raven?" She heard.

Raven put the mirror down, and turned to the door, "Who is it?" She asked in something a little less than monotone.

The voice stopped and she could feel the smile in the words, "Dinner's ready." The voice said, the voice she had grown to find soothing, the voice she found comforting, Beast Boy's voice.

Raven smiled a little, Affection's words still running threw her head, "Oh, I'm coming."

Raven then came to the door, taking in a breath as she got ready to open the door. When the door opened though, she could feel her heart's pace quicken.

Beast Boy smiled down at her, "Hey, you've been in your room awhile, I was getting worried." He then gave her a look of concern, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Raven shook her head, feeling her heart jump with joy because he cared so much about her. "No, I was talking to my emotions. Nothing serious." She said, not so truthfully.

Beast Boy nodded, his grin coming back as they headed down the hall, "That's good, anyway I got Cy to play me one and a half games on the game station." He said, puffing out his chest proudly.

Raven raised an amused brow, "Oh, one and a half?"

Beast Boy's smile faltered, "Err…ya…Bee called and he kind of fazed out." He explained.

Raven rolled her eyes playfully, as they entered the kitchen to find… no one. Raven frowned, "Where is everyone?"

Beast Boy gave her a nervous smile, "Robin and Star left to the local pizza joint, and Cy took Bee out to one of those expensive Italian places." He answered.

Raven grimaced, "Oh, so were alone?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Ya, pretty much. Unless you want to go over to the Arcade, that's where Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos are. You know how Cy and Bee have been planning the whole Italian thing for awhile, so the guys came over too. But I didn't think you wanted to hang out with all the guys, so I made dinner here." He said with another nervous smile.

Raven looked up to him, "What about you, are you going with the guys?"

Beast Boy laughed, wrapping an arm around her, "And leave my best friend here alone? Never." He then went to the counter and took different plates and sat them on the table.

_He said I would never be alone_, Raven thought with a small smile, _and he was there to make sure I wasn't._

Beast Boy then pulled out a chair for Raven, bowing, "Madam?" He asked, with a charming grin, and upraised brows.

Raven broke out of her small trance and moved over to the chair and sat down. Beast Boy then went to his own and plopped down.

Raven noticed that the lights were slightly dimmed, creating an almost romantic atmosphere.

Beast Boy grinned as he shoved his fork into his tofu slab, before taking it to his mouth and chewing heartily. "Oh yeah, East's staying over tonight, so we're gonna have a massive party going on!" He said with a chuckle.

Raven rolled her eyes, a small grin on her face, "Yay, more time for me to sulk in my room." She joked.

Beast Boy laughed, "No, Rae you have to come and have fun with us, please don't go to your room? Promise you won't?" He asked pleadingly, giving her wide, sorrowful eyes.

Raven pretended to consider it, then sighed in a playful manner, "Oh, might as well, nothing more important to do." She agreed.

Beast Boy pumped a fist into the air, "Yes!"

Raven again rolled her eyes, and took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

A moment of silence rang threw the entire building, growing nervousness on both their parts, and just as Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something, a new voice erupted.

"HELLO?" Came a male voice.

Raven's face fell, a little annoyed at the sudden interruption. Then both Titans rose from their seats, powering themselves up for the intruder.

And as quietly as possible, the two Titans went down the stairs, cautious of every small movement.

**Heehee! I am so bad! Cliffy! I haven't done one of those yet, so I thought, 'Hey why not? I mean, their probably already a little ticked off that I didn't update sooner, so why don't I get them REALLY ticked off by leaving a cliffy!' LOL. But never fear, you'll get the next chapter in about a day's wait! WOOTNESS! Oh yeah, how do you like Affection? All the fics I've read about Raven's emotions and such, Love and Affection always seemed to be hyper and stuff, I guess it's just how people see it. I see love as a gentle, patient, and fragile thing, something more mature, but that's just me. **

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! You guys warm my heart. And now I'm going to warm my stomach by eating an all meat-lovers pizza! Go Cyborg and your love for meat-lovers pizza! You big hunka cybernetic, metal parts you!**

**Love and Peace**


End file.
